User talk:Skyrish19
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:AN-94 menu icon BOII.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Fare Doctor (talk) 00:32, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the Great Multiverse Wiki! I thank you for helping us out! thank you for helping us out! and, here's the timeline for the series as a whole 1350 to 2372- First Multiverse War 2372 to 2753- First Aftermath 2753 to 3142- Second Multiverse 3142 to 3192- Second Aftermath 3192 to 3642- Infection War 3642 to 4004- Unity Era 4004 to 4752- Third Multiverse War 4752 to 6762- Third Aftermath hey, can you help me out with the nercomorph pages? hey, for future info, when adding new groups, be it factions, races or anything else inbetween, please add a history section to them for future edits. Thank you for the help though (third and last time I'll say that) hey, mind if you could put four independent factions for a new planet page that I made, thank you for your help if you do so hey, any ideas on the Cok'loikki pages in regards to four independent factions that can be mention? sorry, one of my family members is getting married and I'm unable to get on the wiki for sometime, but first and foremost, on the persons that you added, would you add the falling Personal history Personality Profession relatives and family (ie their spouse and children, if any) for all of them (but DeWitt, I'm going to edit that one soon yep the name is Gil for the Red Alert Universe I'm thinking of adding a common currency that the Alliances usings most First War, so, if you have any names, please send a message to me about the names and oh, one more thing, do you have any suggestions for universes (fictions) to add to during the First Multiverse War Era and Post War Era (namely for the Post War Era) I can, but what do you have in mind (some of them have their own flags by the way) alright, I can make the flag for the last two we can, but it will be post First War though (I.E the aftermath of the First Multiverse War) what's your impression of Emperor Yiloala Kutarukia (note I made him to be so malevolent that even if you put all the other malevolent individuals from all walks of fiction and real life into one person that still will make them saints in comparison)? here's some info on the Axis (namely the Government) to give you a basic idea of what the Axis is like "unlike the Alliance, the Axis is often known for it's unstable Government (or lack of any sense of organization what so ever) what each and every member been noted to distrust or otherwise cold war-like (or even colder) relations with the other, thus, it came to no one suppress that the Axis had dissolved because of the fact that each member of the Axis then declared war on each other after the Combines and Chimera (who, arguably may be the reason for it to last for as long as it did) betrayed it"- from the newly edit page on the Axis of Empires on the newest pages, I was wondering why the Galactic Republic of that universe would side with the Axis namely the Old Republic MNO Game universe just wish to info you that we already have a Galactic Republic page, which is named Old Republic sorry, been gone for a while about the Pic on the "Flesh-eating Batactia" page, to be truthful, I forgot where I got it and last but not least, as a request, can you add pages that involved the United States of America of the Pol Universe (which became reorganized as the United States of Earth/United Systems of Earth) you did pretty while on the anakin page, I may do the timeline though (exate dates, I still working on though) I will, give me a list of all the species so I wouldn't miss any thanks, but their are some species that will not be named due to the fact that the species are ratifvely new species (neimodians for ex.) made a new page about the Shepards, if you can, can you put in your own pages for Tiz'ro Universe Shepard list Well, you could do it too, but I can which though? once again I'm going to ask if you could add contect that releate to the Post-First War era if you could quick question, what is Golden Dawn (the Faction you linked for Runeworld page) hey, just wondering if you could add a new species for the Elders subpage of the Races pages, the reason for this is because I'm need help in adding new content to the page I have already, I check them out every day Pol universe takes place in the middle of World War 2 while Dol universe takes place in the middle of the Cold War (late 1960s, early 1970s) may I ask you something real quick? ah, I see, thanks for that Ivan, Natasha and Roman Shepard (and including Victor, Diana and Zachary Shepard) are my own save files on Mass Effect, and I need to ask someone to make a picture of those individuals, so it may take me some time unfortantely here another universe to know about Fol Universe takes place during the events of the first world war, but are not (Directly) apart of the First Multiverse War hey, do you have any Axis members that could have joined the Alliance of Nations after the Axis Dissolved or underwent the it's Civil War? ah, I see, thanks, and oh! how did the Erudites, Federation of the Americas and the Gallente civil wars play out? sorry, but i'm going to in hiatus for a good while (namely because I couldn't think of something to put on this wiki for the time being) it's fine to add it yeah we can, but it will be in the First Aftermath era and oh, do you think we should add universes that involved other histories? (since Pol is pretty much the era in which world war II occured) if so, can you name a few with the era it's site and the placement of it's timeline (I.E what era in the Great Multiverse is it in) just asking if you could add a page called "Ancient Wars" page and list some wars that occured during the Age of the Ancients thanks for you do so hey Skyrish, just wondering if you could add some conflicts in the Age of Elders and Age of Anicents Sections of List of Conflicts that I just made, thanks for you do so say that, nice work oh! mind making a Collegea of the Four Chaos Gods, I'm about to add a page about them just to let you know about the date systems for the New Era date system, when caluating the date for the Earth weapons, please do caluations from 2012 (the year Golmar Earth was invaded, 1350 New Era) and oh, can if you happen to have any ideas in regards to the Pact and Imperialist members, please add them (this includes Influenctial leaders for both groups) thanks "There is any pictures for Alexi Scott and Lincoln Garcia? also where did you get the Ivan and Roman Shepard picture?" still working on these two, but I got the pictures of Ivan, Roman, and soon to be create page for Natasha from a woman on DA, here's the link to her page http://harukainlove.deviantart.com/ quick question, what are the Jaffa? this relates to the conflict (Jaffa-Fel War) you listed in the Second Multiverse War section of the List of Battles hey, any ideas on who should replaced the perminant members of the Joint Secerity Council that joined the Imperialist Alliance? need to tell that Federalist is a term used to refer to anyone who's loyal to the Multiversial Federation, sorry for the confusion nope, still coming up with that one hey, do you have any ideas about who should be apart of the Council in the Nationalist Alliance during the Nationalist Wars? thank you for your time hey, do you have any ideas for the orginal founders of the Imperialist Alliance? thanks for your time jesus christ on a hickey stick! calm yourself! I won't able to work on the wiki page for a while, at least, until I improve my grades at school it took a good while to do, however, I will only being editing for today and tomorrow, (I'm going to visit family this winter break) one quick question, and I feel as it will be dumb, but, you changed the gender on your profile from being Male to Female right? Xilo: Old Republic (Star Wars the Old Republic) Zilo: Knights of the Old Republic Niau: Phantom Meance Kilo: 168 ABY Legency Comics Yiau: Pre-Republic Era hey, can you add some major outbreaks for the Black Rage Virus? no, not of this moment I have and oh, I'm going to add something on you page real quick... hey, can you add the pages that you added on the mort page? quick question, what is Imperialist Generations? hey can you message me about any ideas regarding Nationalist Alliance Council members? for all the various (former) factions (I.E Axis, Alliance, Coalition, Imperialist, Pact and various others) yeah I know happy new years too I dont have one yet, but I do have a thought as to how he looks, he's a Human with a cauasian/light skinned tone in appearance with grey eyes and hair that's greying (long hair tried in a pony tail (not shown though) and a long beard) and wears a grey colored lab coat with a hoody (he wears says hood all the time) I know, i saw that I saw that, do you have any ideas for universes to add to the series hey, mind if i add some universes to your list on your homepage? hey, when did you make these flags that you added for the Nationalist Alliance and the Imperialist Alliance and or where you find them I need to tell you that TransRace appears as corpse-like with pale (deathly) colored skined (grayish) with no body hair whatsoever and bleach colored eyes hey, what would be a good surname to give to the Clone Commanders and Clone Troopers (Fett Clones) post First War? hey, can you add people involved and some quotes on The Battle of Filo Coruscant? *on the Axis side of Coruscant, the Axis started to relocate any surviving civilians into Concentration Camps/Death Camps *many survivors who manage to escape these Death Camps, told stories of the combines randomly selecting five hundred and fifty prisoners and simply executing them where they then take the bodies to an unknown location. They also told stories of Chimeras killing and eating prisoners *much to the horror of the Clone Army, Jedi Order and Alliance Joint Military, the Combines and Chimeras started strapping bombs on Coruscanti children and send them to the Alliance's Front lines where they wait for the Allied soldiers to take them to the trenches then detonate the bombs on the children causing havoc and destruction on the Allied Trenches how do you think of these actions perform by the Axis during The Battle of Filo Coruscant? hey, what's is the Lost Throne Expansion pack for the Multiversial Battlegrounds? well, since the Angered, the Child and the Doctor are wionis, they typically take the appearance that they based servived them, so, in better terms, The Angered typically appears as a fire-like being, the Child as a morphed cross between a Monkey and a Teddy bear and the Doctor as a lightening-like being but for the Trapped God, he appears as a cloaked skeleten-like being and the Sadistic Demon appears as a black skeleten with a glowing green eyes oh and please remove the "Novel-Only Characters" if you could please, sence I'm planning to add them in later stories hey, whats the Inner Circle, you know, the Special Operations Unity you named in the Task Force 141 page ah, I see but what about the Sons of Sylvanas? hey, here's the symbol for the Inner Circle http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120717211230/callofduty/images/f/f2/Inner_Circle.png hey, who do you think could help found (or rather reorganized) the Inner Circle? yeah, but I think that their should be more then one version of japan, the Japanese Empire is the one from Pol Earth and havn't been absorbed by the Germans (like a lot of their allies) just want to tell you what their names translates as for Project Resurrection Stumme Tod -dumb deadUntote Soldat- undead soldierWunder Soldat- wonder soldierHölle Atem- hell breathTod Augen- deaths eyes hey, I was hoping you could get some images for the moons I just added hey, before you start labeling pages as 'Non-Canon' please ask me before hand, ok? will be gone for a week to visit relatives Kalyn's african, ie dark skin... hey just want to let you know that after I start adding Scott's children from his marriage with Kalyn, please find photos of mixed individuals, sense, they'll born to a Light Father and a Dark Mother hey can you update all the infoboxes in for the Alliance, Axis , Hegemony and Federation just want to let you know that Eleanor Mclorder Yujo is a dark skinned woman and Theordore and Thersia are brown (giving their mixed race nature) hey just want to let you know about the templet for each of the infoboxes Civilizations/Factions Flag and Coat of Armies/Symbol Motto Date Formed (Date Reorganized) Date Dissolved Capital Government Currency Language Religion Eras Number of Systems under it's control Individuals -Biographical and Chronolgical information Date of Birth (Date of Rebirth, Tranzed, reborn as a mort or cloned) (Date of Death) Place of Birth (Homeworld -Physical and Biological description Species (varity, hybrid type) Gender Eyecolor Haircolor (if any) Skincolor -Culterial and Political information Affiliation occupation(s) Rank Education Serial Number -Familial information Parent(s) Uncle(s) and or Aunt(s) Niece(s) and Nephew(s) Children Grandchildren Goldchildren(if any) Spouce(s) yeah... can of hard to do that... it's diffcult to find any good dA artist who can make requests for free... they're good for now I see that, may need to add some more females to it though I don't like them either, to be honest, they're an eyesore, please look up Hannibal Lecter yeah I noticed, just ignore him/her Please explain What is this wiki? Why do people care about it enough to make 4,352 pages on it? What am I missing out on? Nikoli the rebel (talk) 20:23, December 11, 2016 (UTC) sort of... yeah there's alot of places that's copied outright, especially the first opening part, but everything else looks fairly original, just keep me updated involving it ok otherwise we may have issues with them as they are basically copying from the wiki entirely, though we don't have any leg to stand on as we also copy from non-fanon wikis as well but that's more for general info and we add details unique to this wiki itself I've been noticing that every once and a while you would add characters pages involving supermodels... at first, I can buy some of them being replaced with synth varieties of themselves to serve as spies and assassins but now... yeah, I think you should have them be actual regular people, which they are, instead of soldiers, not everyone can, nor has, the ability to fight and survive a full-on war, much less a civilian, you can have pages where they are just regular people caught up in the conflict, instead of actual soldiers who have killed people, not everyone in this series is going to be a soldier or someone who can act under extreme pressure. Alot of the more slice-of-life like shows (especially the more light-hearted shows) and the like is meant to showcase what happens to those people dragged into a much darker and crueler universe. Basically, you can have them on the page, but don't add anything to their involvement in the war, other then mere mentions of how it affected them alone hey, think you could edit Great Multiverse: Ancient War a bit? like to see what sort of input you have for it yes, you should but I have no idea how to do that... still new to this whole thing